The Legend of Spyro: A New Age
by Mystical Dragon98
Summary: After the destroyer went inside the volcano and having the most daring battle with their lives Spyro and Cynder, are inside the volcano with Malefor and all three dragons are at the centre of the world for one more final battle. But as they are about to face the evil dragon little do they know the world is breaking apart can Spyro and Cynder do something to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first story I'm new to this and it will, take me awhile to get use to this anyway I've always wanted to make a story about what could've happened after The Legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon and maybe further in the future enjoy.**

* * *

The Legend of Spyro: A New Age

Chapter 1: The World Breaking apart

Deep within the volcano, Spyro and Cynder still facing against malefor and both dragons are pinned against a wall by malefor, Spyro and Cynder uses the Aether dash to push malefor straight to the core of the world.

The core was a massive giant dark purple crystal like the ones Spyro has been encountering for a couple days, malefor hovers over it along with Spyro and Cynder with the evil dragon staring at the younger two malefor says to them " You can't defeat me I am eternal " with, this a purple beam comes shooting out of his mouth. The same breath comes out of spyro and cynder one purple and the other light.

The two young dragons struggle to stop malefor's deadly attack with the, aethers power lighting up around them struggling to talk Spyro says to Cynder " j...ju...just hang on!" and both the aether breath, from Cynder and Spyro gets wider and pushes malefor to the cores surface, as he gets up to continue what he was doing multiple figures of, dragons rise up from the core and fly above malefor with confusion he says " what...what is this?" then they circle, round malefor and pull him inside the core he shouts out " NOOOOO!".

As the two dragons land on the giant dark crystal the world around them begins to crack, and break Cynder is remembering all the things she had done and even earlier to spyro and says to him " Spyro I'm sorry...I'm so sorry". Spyro looks at Cynder and comforts her by saying " Don't be It's over now" she then looks around them and says " so this is it?". The spirit of ignitus appears and he says " Spyro... when a dragon dies he doesn't leave this world, his spirit lives on binding itself with nature offering hope for the future". Ignitus disappears and with that spyro says to Cynder, " I know what I need to do...just get out of here Cynder". With this she instantly said to him " Spyro no you don't have to do anything let's just go". He looks around and says " where Cynder there will be nothing left, the world is breaking apart but...I think i can stop it I think I'm meant to"

Knowing of his decision Cynder then says " then I'm with you", Spyro looks at her happy that she'll stay with him he rises up releasing a white fury. Cynder walks by Spyro side and whispers " I love you" and then she starts to, send the same white fury out to the world with her answer to Spyro echoing throughout the core. A purple orb covers the world bringing back the broken pieces together again.

* * *

**Sorry this is short but I promise to make the next chapter long and there you guys have it's the first chapter in a new age I'll make another one in the next couple of weeks and show what happens with sparx and the others after the world being fixed, let me know what you guys think pm me and comment on what you think could help in future chapters I don't any spyro characters I'll be making my character in the next few more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone chapter 2 is now here I can't wait for you all to read it and let me know what you guys think well this chapter is about Sparx and the others right when Spyro and Cynder save the world and what they all do after enjoy.**

* * *

The Legend Of Spyro: A New Age

Chapter 2: Stars shaped like a dragon

While Spyro and Cynder were facing Malefor, Sparx and the others were under the ruins of Warfang and there ways all panic. Every single citizen from Warfang was now following Spark, Hunter the skilled cheetah armed with his bow and the three powerful guardians Volteer master of Electricity, Cyril master of Ice and Terrador master of Earth. All three dragons were beside sparx making sure the path was clear for the citizens.

"How far now sparx" Terrador asked the glowing dragonfly "not long now just up ahead and every will be safe then it's all up to Spyro and Cynder" replied sparx.

"Pray the ancestors they'll return safe and sound" Cyril questioned with a bit of worry in his eyes "Both Spyro and Cynder are deadly put together look at what, they both accomplished together today they will return safe Cyril no need to be worried" Volteer said ecstatic.

It's now been hours now since Spyro and Cynder left the group to face Malefor and the ground in the ruins of Warfang are, starting to shake and rocks are starting to fall in the bottomless pit below. Sparx is now beginning to get worried for them both now, especially for Cynder who he once never trusted or liked for a time since Spyro brought her back to normal size and to the temple.

"Terrador you know I'm now getting really worried for their lives what if they don't make it" Sparx told the green dragon "Sparx you have surprised me you are now worried for Cynders well being, I thought you didn't like Cynder" as Terrador questioned him. "Yeah I didn't like her but" as he paused for a moment he then answers "Could everybody come here please I would like to say something" as he said this every mole, dragon and cheetah came close.

What sparx was about to say was going to be the most bravest thing he was going to tell everyone including the guardians, and it was about Cynder for he reckons that she now deserves a second chance wherever she goes in life and that Spyro, would be happy to know that people aren't afraid of her anymore.

"As I was saying the black dragoness, most of you may know her as Cynder the terror of the skies the dragon that conquered most islands. Well what I'm trying to say is that I myself have put her through shame of what, she had done and even tried to kill me and Spyro a while back, now looking back at it I was a dick towards her and she now needs the chance for you all to forgive her she couldn't control herself as she was under the influence of the dark master. I now know to tell myself it's time to forgive her what she has done you all have to as well because, I think she may have something for Spyro as I noticed the way she looked at him these past couple of days Spyro would appreciate it" Sparx was breathless as he finished what he had to say.

The three guardians with Hunter was astonished at Sparx for what he said, about cynder for those four cheered for him then everyone from Warfang got up and clapped and cheered at him, his little face blushed red.

"I can't believe what I am hearing we are all impressed with you Sparx" Hunter told the bright dragonfly "thanks Hunter she really does deserve it" as Sparx told him with a smile on his face.

As Terrador was about to come over to sparx and say something to him the ground then began to split around them and rise, as this came everyone was screaming with panic and it started to flood the ruins with echoes of screams and sparx was thinking "is this the end" as the thought popped into his mind.

"Everybody stay together now huddle up and it's ok let's pray to the ancestors that Spyro and Cynder can do something" as Cyril called out.

Then everyone was amazed to see a bright purple glow from the ground shooting straight up to the surface and beyond to fix the world, with a smirk on his face Terrador thought "that's it spyro fix the world this is the prophecy of the purple dragon" as he started to cry with joy. After a few minutes which felt like a really long hour the ground started to lower to its rightful place again.

"Everyone lets wait to we see the sunrise appear try not to worry I think it's now, over both dragons must have done it some of you try to get some rest" Volteer shouted so everyone could hear him.

As a couple hours passed by the sunrise shown into the cracks in the ruins and, everybody started to walk to the exit of the ruins where battle of the destroyer was at. As everyone looked on at the beautiful sunrise they also, noticed something strange in the sky as the stars was being, hidden by the cover of morning the last few remaining stars were shaped like a dragon.

"Hey everyone look at that the stars are shaped like a dragon" sparx pointed to show everyone. As everyone was astonished at the sight Terrador walked forward to speak "okay everyone let's head back, and wait for are heroes to return and rebuild Warfang and everywhere" Terrador announced with get pride knowing everyone can now live in peace.

The group headed back to the ruins which, lead back to the massive old golden doors where Warfang lies. Sparx couldn't wait to see Spyro and Cynder again as he knew that it was time to apologise to Cynder.

Meanwhile back in the core of the world, there was no nose coming from Spyro and Cynder as they laid motionless. As a couple a seconds passed spyro begun to lift his head and open his eyes.

"By the ancestors my head's pounding like a drum" as he said this the thought of Cynder hit him. "Cynder" Spyro collapsed as he said her name. "Ouch I'm aching all over come on Cynder wake up please, don't be dead" tears started to run down his face as Spyro saw Cynder not move.

Cynder then started to breath again as the energy must've knocked out both dragons. She opened her eyes and looked over, at spyro and crawled over to him as Spyro was crying and not noticed that Cynder is alright

"Spyro are you alright" she whispered and it echoed in the core and Spyro looked up at her "Cynder oh thank the ancestors you alive, I don't know what I would've done if you passed on" he wipes his tears away as he looks at her again. "Are you able to fly out of here" Spyro looks at her as he questions Cynder. "I'll try and stand" Cynder replied back as she slowly got up but fell back down.

"I can't Spyro I can't get up could you help me please" tears started to run down her face as she said this. "Of course Cynder and don't cry I'll always be here to help" he smiles at her as he comforts her.

As both dragons got up and slowly flapping their wings they went back up the volcano vent, but a strange curious thought popped into Spyro's mind "did Cynder say she loves me" a smirk brighten up his face and Cynder even thought in her mind "I hope Spyro heard me and hopefully he loves me back" as she looked at the strong purple dragon.

Both dragons escaped and breathed fresh air and Spyro was looking for a best place to land as he and Cynder wanted, to get some sleep as their bodies started to hurt but as they both noticed a strange strong wind current from the volcano lead both dragons to somewhere. The didn't care where it took them as long as the could rest soon.

"Weird ain't it Cynder I've never noticed, it when we were coming up here a while ago" Spyro still looking at it as he questions about the current.

Cynder looks at it as well but isn't bothered about it, she is more worried about Spyro thinking "Did he hear me, he doesn't love me" playing in her mind over and over again.

It's over hour and both dragons landed somewhere in the valley of avalar and they walk over to a stream to get a drink and Spyro looks at Cynder, notices how beautiful she really is looking at her black scales to her red, coloured belly scales and he blushes abit and thinks "I'll ask her when we are more relax" as closes his eyes for a moment to think about it. Both dragons finished drinking and walk under a tree to get some shade and get some sleep.

"Come on Spyro lets get some sleep we'll, need it after that long battle and fixing the world" as Cynder yawns and stretches her claws and wings out. "Yeah true I need to get some rest I need to think, about something when I wake up" as Spyro said this looking at Cynder with a smile on his face. Cynder then instantly knew he heard her and she waited for him to lay down, and as Spyro did she laid right next to him something shes never done and her heart was pounding and so was Spyro's. They then looked at each other and both said "night" and, with that they both closed their eyes and Cynder moved her head on spyro's belly and he moved his left wing to bring her close to him and warm her up.

It's been over ten hours since both dragons escaped the core and they, both wake up at the cover of night knowing both of them needed share what was on their minds. They look at each other and both of them smiled for the longest time until Spyro broke the silence.

"How did you sleep" as he looks at Cynder putting his right paw on hers. "Very well thank you" Cynder paused for a moment and knew it was time and wanted to get to the point, "Spyro could you remember what I said to you at the core of the world earlier" as she said this here heart begins to beat fast. He looks at her "Yes Cynder I do" his heart begins to beat the, same as hers and his eyes widens.

"You said that you love me" he looks to the floor but the straight at her as he says this. "Do...do you feel the same way" she now starts to get butterflies as she dropped her question on him.

He looks at Cynder and for a moment he wants to jump up and scream of happiness but stops to, answer her "Cynder of course yes I love you as well you see since you ran away from the temple three years ago, I wanted you back because you are apart of me and you complete me" he embraces every memory of her, and is happy as he finally got to let Cynder know how he feels.

Cynder looks at Spyro and runs over to him as she cries and hugs him she looks at him, "I love you so much spyro I'm happy that you feel the same" as a big, sign relief lifted as she heard Spyro loves her back.

Before she Cynder could do anything else Spyro stops her by reaching for a muzzle and kisses her on the lips and she was, shocked from this but she loved it and both of them wrapped their tongues around, then finished and they looked up at the sky and saw that there was stars in the shape of a dragon.

"Look at that Spyro those stars, it looks like a dragon isn't it beautiful" Cynder exclaimed as she saw it. "Yeah it actually is you know your the most beautiful dragoness I ever laid eyes on" Spyro told Cynder feeling proud that he got to admit his feelings to her. "Thanks spyro come on let's get some more sleep I love you Spyro" blushing red as she tells spyro. "Yeah night Cynder love you too and I always will".

Both dragons closed their eyes again and was happier than ever, they fell fast asleep knowing that they can now live in peace, as both dragons fell asleep the moonlight lit up a gap in the tree, they were under and it made a love shape heart around both dragons both Spyro and Cynder were smiling happy.

* * *

**There we go chapter 2 is done took me a while to do this because I been busy chapter 3, will also be a while to I write and upload it because I be moving to a new house in the next week or two and I'll be getting Internet there soon. There will be friends reuniting in the next chapter and Ignitus, meets the Chronicler and the rebuilding of the dragon temple.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reuniting and rebuilding

**I'm back guys finally got internet I'll still be uploading the following chapters a couple of weeks but I will make sure that you all won't be missing out their will also be a time jump and let me know what you guys think enjoy also I've notice that when readers select chapters it says chapter 1 and 2 I'll be giving their correct names on this chapter and onwards sorry if it confuses anyone.**

* * *

The legend of spyro: A New Age

Chapter 3: Reuniting and rebuilding

Later on the same night that both of the young dragons expressed their feelings, to each other far away to the opposite side of the world on a small island filled with destroyed broken ruins and, coated with ice also crystal blue water surrounding the island there was a building similar to the dragon temple, and inside was an ancient dragon in front of a giant hourglass with blue coloured sand the dragon was reading a small book. It was the Chronicler and he hears someone enter the room.

"Be welcome friend I've long been expecting you, a new is beginning with each new age a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the triumphs and failures of that age this has, been my duty for many millennia." as the old dragon spoke to the stranger that enter and not said a word.

The Chronicler looks over and he is met by Ignitus and he walks over to finally meet the dragon he has heard over the ages.

"And now Ignitus I pass this honour to you." looking at the red dragon with such respect for him. Ignitus comes closer to ask him a question "And … what of spyro is he?" Ignitus asked the Chronicler but praying, to the ancestors if he knew what happened to the young dragon. "Hmm that is the question isn't it" he closes a book and bringing out another one while telling this to Ignitus. "You see each time a dragon dies a new page, is written in this book i've done my best but i can't seem to find any trace of Spyro" as the Chronicler finished his answer to Ignitus he lit, up the room and everything went back to normal but the Chronicler passed on and passed his knowledge and books to Ignitus he turned blue instead, of red and had the same clothes what the Chronicler had a book moved to Ignitus and he is now the new Chronicler.

Ignitus looks at the book deeply knowing he is going to keep on, eye on Spyro's whereabouts and looks at the book. "Well young dragon where might you be" as he speaks to himself ready to read Spyro's book along with Cynder's

Back in the valley of Avalar it's now early morning Spyro wakes up looks at Cynder who was already awake he leans over her nuzzle her neck and he kisses her.

"Morning Cyn how long you been up" he asked her with a puzzled look. Cynder has a smile on her face "about and hour and I'm ready to stretch my wings also you coming" she answered Spyro as she stood up. "Oh yeah I … wouldn't miss flying without my girlfriend" he stretch out a wing and kissed her on the lips passionately.

Cynder blushes and both dragon took to the, sky and are flying around each other in a ancient dragon love dance when flying. Then they both fly close to Hunter's home and they see a, messenger cheetah it looks like he is waving his hands at them to come down to him.

"What's wrong is anyone hurt" Spyro began to panic as he asked the messenger. "No but we have had word if we spot you two dragons, we must tell you to go to Warfang a dragon called Terrador is waiting for you." he brings a paper with writing on it to them as he answered Spyro. "Okay thank you come Cynder let's go" Spyro looks and at her while ready to fly. "Right beside you" she looks at Spyro smiling as she replied to him.

Over at Warfang moles are fixing up the last destroyed parts of the city and sparx is looking around for any news about Spyro and Cynder and flies over to hunter. The cheetah is laying on the edge of a wall with his hood up covering his eyes, from the sun and has a long wheat in his mouth.

"Hunter is there any news on Spyro and Cynder I'm now freaking out" he starts to tremble as he questions Hunter. "Relax sparx they both been spotted in Avalar, and are coming this way now I just been informed by an eagle five minutes ago." Hunter tells sparx as he taps his foot on his leg. "Okay hunter I'll just wander off somewhere and lay down" sparx huffs impatiently as he told Hunter.

Spyro and Cynder land right in front of Terrador who hasn't notice them yet everyone is cheering and that, is when he turns to notice both dragons are by him he is happy that they have return safely but is concern about where Ignitus is.

"Spyro, Cynder I'm glad your both safe thank the ancestors, that you saved the world, but question for you both where's Ignitus." Terrador looking curious as he answered. Both dragons look at each other with sadness in their eyes both of them, say to terrador "we're afraid he didn't make it" they look down at sadness. "I see well he will always be with us no matter where we are." Terrador was deeply saddened when spyro and cynder told him the news.

A mole came running to the group of dragons and was struggling to breath as he had important news for them to hear. "Tearr … Terrador sir, we've found it" the mole ran and fell as he came to the earth dragon. "REALLY!" this news shocked Terrador as the, two young dragons haven't heard anything since their return.

"Terrador what is he talking about" the confusion really puzzled Spyro. "Spyro, Cynder we may have found the broken ruins, of the Dragon temple scattered near Warfang but there's a problem" with concern on Terrador's voice. "What is it" Cynder now wondering what's the problem, "we can't build the Temple because most of it was destroyed in the volcano" the look on the earth guardians face brung an even more upsetting news.

Every dragon was sad knowing all the pieces of their home wasn't there, and now they all thought "what are we going to do we have no home to go to". Then everything heard a figure approach, it was an elderly mole with a long white moustache and he had a funny shaped hat with a, candle on it he is also wearing a red scarf it's Mole-yair.

"Spyro is that you old friend" the old mole calls out the purple dragons name, "Mole-yair it's been ages how you been what brings you to Warfang" Spyro had excitement in his voice. "Well to start off first I am the mayor of Warfang and, I overheard a second ago that you home was destroyed I may be able to help with that" bringing this to all the dragons shocked everyone including Spyro. "Anything please you would be a great help to us" the joy was rushing through the purple dragon, "My brother and I are long descendents of the moles that built Warfang but, also your home and I've got even more news for you my brother has the blueprints to the Dragon temple" Mole-yair couldn't find a better way to repay Spyro for saving him twice.

All three guardians was overjoyed with such news and Spyro looked over to Cynder and both dragons were smiling at each other, but Spyro came up with an idea and he walked close to Mole-yair.

"Mole-yair could you also do something for me it would mean the world to me if you can do this" this question was always on his mind since he first came to the Dragon temple. "Of course Spyro what can I do for you" happy with the fact he'll do anything for him, "Could you build each room for the guardians and me, of course if you know…" Spyro was going to continue but stopped and he looked at Cynder and began to finish his words, " as I was going to say could you build each room for the, guardians including Ignitus also make the grotto which is for dragon eggs and a big room for me and Cynder as WE ARE A COUPLE."

Everyone looked and clapped for Spyro and Cynder and all they heard was cheering and load of people say "congratulations" which, made both dragons blush Mole-yair nodded and walked away and began to get over 200 mole workers prepared for the rebuilding of the new Dragon temple.

"Okay let's go and find a place to stay for a while till, the Temple is finished the great hall should be a fine place to stay we'll have a lot of things to do, Spyro come here for second please" Cyril called out to the young dragon. "Yes Cyril what's up" Spyro walked to the blue dragon, "I would like for you to take Sparx and Cynder to the Swamp where you lived with your parents as you see your all on an important task" Cyril gave an important job for Spyro. "Okay will do if I may ask what is the task" Spyro needed to know as it was beginning to worry him. "Of course while you were gone I saw Sparx's face and it looked like he was missing home and I, thought you should find both your parents and once the Temple is finished they can live with us but, there's also another problem you see they didn't live far from the Temple either because Malefor lifted, up the Temple and destroyed parts of the Swamp we need to know if they are safe" he told Spyro with concern. "Okay we'll get going now come on Sparx and Cynder" rushing in the sky Spyro flew fast, Cynder was right by him along with sparx both of them called to Spyro "We are right by you Spyro.

All the way at the swamp was a massive crater where the Dragon temple was and apart of the land is missing as well the once, peaceful Swamp that Spyro and Sparx called home was all but destroyed as the trio landed straight in the deep centre of the crater. Spyro look left and right his heart began to beat fast tears were beginning to roll.

"They're gone MUUUUM DAAAAD" Spyro shouted so his parents could hear but the crater is miles wide. "Spyro don't give up hope we'll find them what colour do they look like" Cynder was comforting Spyro and wanted to know their colour. "Okay Cyn um my dad is blue and my mum is brown with green" Spyro trying his best to stay strong and remembering his parents colour. "Well Spy hunny look to your left again" Cynder pointing to Spyro's left, "Mum, Dad you're alive" Sparx and Spyro ran to their parents. "Sparx, Spyro is that really you" both dragonflies cried out.

Both dragonflies flew as fast as they can straight to their sons all four embraced the happiest moment in ages. Cynder looks on and is happy for Spyro and Sparx at she begins to walk over to them both.

"Spyro I'm glad you and Sparx are safe after what has happened, but it's a shame to hear about this place you were from, also just wondering who is this beautiful dragoness with you." Sparx's mother told Spyro but then noticed Cynder, "Mum and Dad I would like you to meet Cynder, she's my girlfriend and yes it's a shame about the Dragon temple but we got some workers building, another one oh that reminds me Mum and Dad I would like for both of you two to come live with us" Spyro explained everything to his parents. "Of course son we want to stay by your side, and hello Cynder my name is Flash and this is my wife Nina" Flash was happy to live with his sons and greeted Cynder. " Hi Spyro's mum and dad it's nice to finally meet you both" Cynder waved at the bright dragonflies. "Please Cynder your with spyro call us Mum and Dad, after all you're technically are daughter in law." Spyro and Sparx's both told Cynder, Spyro had quickly blushed "Mum, Dad what are you two like anyway let's go to Warfang we have a long wait, till the Temple is rebuilt." Spyro had announced the situation to his parents, "Okay son show us the way" Flash and Nina flew in the sky with their boys and Cynder.

* * *

**And there we go chapter 3 is now done it will be a while for me write because I'll be busy sorting things at my new place but I promise, to write when I can I'll give you guys a quick hint in the next chapter. The enemy this time is a admiral of pirate dogs called scavengers who's brother, got defeated by Spyro as we know it was Skaab who was defeated and now his brother wants revenge.**


End file.
